


Imagination

by grettama



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Nico di Angelo didn’t know better, he would definitely think that Jason Grace had a crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and even I read a lot of works in English, this is my first time really writing something in English and published it. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

If Nico di Angelo didn’t know better, he would definitely think that Jason Grace had a crush on him.

Even after their ‘little rendevouz’ with Cupid, Jason’s attachment toward him was getting a lot bigger and bigger. He always followed Nico around, _almost anywhere_. Of course it bothered Nico. Jason was too optimistic for Nico’s level and, he was too _physical_.

Like he couldn’t even resist walking side by side with Nico, without throwing his arm around Nico’s shoulders, or running his fingers through Nico’s hair, and any other little gestures that made Nico very uncomfortable and he couldn’t help but think Jason was so into public display of affection.

But Nico knew Jason already had Piper McLean—which was perfect by the way—so Jason wouldn’t even want Nico _that way_.

Jason might be the only person who knew about his sexual orientation and his long-time crush on Percy Jackon, but there was no way it would make Jason swing that way too. He was too perfect. And because of that, Nico was certain that if Jason really did swing that way, Nico wouldn’t ever be his choice.

Maybe, Nico was just too desperate after his unrequited love for Percy and he began imagining things.

But, that day he thought that his imagination went a bit to far away.

“ _You what?_ ” asked Nico in disbelief.

Jason just knocked on his cabin, laid down on his bed even without Nico’s permission and told Nico that he and Piper just broke up in a very casual tone it almost irritates Nico.

“I told you Piper and I broke up.”

“I know. But, _why_?” asked Nico again. He was still standing next to his bed. He didn’t even need a chance to sit down properly because Jason suddenly shoved up that news into him. He was just too shocked.

“We both agree that it won’t work.”

Nico finally sat down on his bed and managed to ask Jason, “Are you seeing someone else beside her?” and had no intention to hide is accusing tone.

Added more dosage into Nico’s shock-therapy that day, Jason answered, “I think so.”

Nico’s eyes widened imediately and he couldn’t help but punched Jason on his shoulder.

“Hey! That hurts!” the blonde protested, but Nico didn’t seem to really care about that.

“ _How could you_ , _Grace_?”

“It’s just sort of happened.”

Jason’s casual attitude pissed Nico off more than it should have, so Nico tried to take a deep breath and calmed himself down or he might stabbed Jason right away with his sword.

“And she is okay with that? Knowing you seeing someone else beside her?”

Jason played with Nico’s pillow and said, “Actually, she is the one who realized I’m seeing someone else beside her. She even realized it before I did.”

Nico frowned. “So she is really okay with that?”

“I guess so. She is fine and even managed to tell me how idiot I was because I didn’t realize my true feelings until few weeks ago while she had already known even since we were done with Gaea.”

It left Nico speechless.

“Well, if you two are fine with it, I guess I don’t have the right to be mad at you because you broke Piper’s heart. Because I think there is no broken heart in this case,” said Nico after he found his voice back and shrugged. “Who is she, by the way? This new crush of yours?”

It surprised Nico when Jason averted his gaze when Nico asked that question.

“What’s wrong?” asked Nico again.

“Er, it’s not she. It’s he.”

Nico blinked. Once. Two times. Three times.

“Don’t be so surprised. I took it better than you when I realized that I am bisexual.”

Nico cleared his throat. Did his imagination has gone to wild? “So, okay, who is he?”

Jason suddenly sat up from his laying position and looked Nico right in his eyes. Nico could see some guilt in those blue eyes of Jason and he wondered why.

The next question coming from Jason’s mouth made Nico flinched a little. “Please don’t be mad at me if I tell you who he is.”

_Did Jason have a crush on Percy?_

Nico couldn’t help but thought about that. Because otherwise, Jason wouldn’t be so cautious about giving answers. He is kind of a straightforward type of person. And who else Jason could had a crush on? Because his imagination was an imagination after all.

But Nico didn’t want to say it out loud. So he just sat there, nodded and waited for the worst to come out from Jason’s mouth.

“Promise me you won’t shadow travel away either.”

Nico nodded again. Was he really ready if Jason really said that he fell for Percy? Would Nico survive it?

Jason took a deep breath and gazed into Nico’s eyes before he finally answered, “I have this Everest-high crush on you, Nico.”

Nico was ready to feel the pain when Jason finally admitted that he had crush on Percy but Jason’s answer once again shocked him.

“Is this a dream?” was Nico’s first reaction and it made Jason laughed.

“So you dream about me?”

Nico shook his head immediately, trying to hush away the heat he felt in his cheeks.

Jason reached Nico’s hand and even Nico was surprised he didn’t shove Jason away. “I know that you still long for Percy, but I also want you to know that you have someone who would return your feelings if you want to let Percy go and take me instead,” said Jason again, gave Nico a soft smile.

Nico wanted to say something in return, in disbelief, but something strucked his heart when he realized that he was actually glad Jason didn’t have a crush on Percy, because he would have been jealous of _Percy_.

“Maybe… er, maybe we can try at first? Because I’m not really sure—“

But Nico couldn’t finish his sentence because something blocked his mouth and it took a while for him to realize that it was Jason’s lips which blocked his. And it didn’t feel like _imagination at all_. Nico could feel it. Jason’s lips were really on his.

Nico slowly closed his eyes and reciprocated the kiss, and when they parted, Jason was blushing like crazy and Nico was pretty sure his face didn’t look any better either.

“I-I’m sorry,” Jason stuttered. “I couldn’t resist.”

“Eh, it’s okay,” replied Nico. “But would you mind if we take things a little bit slowly? I just said that we can try at first….”

Jason smiled and nodded. “As you wish, Nico.”

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan.**

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it's a little bit OOC? OTL  
> And thank you to chaste_kiss for the beta :D


End file.
